The Edstrom Pulse CMCTM System uses the latest sensor technology, along with a web-based platform to provide the Veterinary Medical Unit staff, at the Jesse Brown VA Medical Center, environmental data points for the vivarium in real-time. Our unit will be equipped with lighting and temperature monitoring with parameters in place to alert our staff of any deviations from our environmental guidelines. Approximately 30 protocols between 16 investigators are housed within our unit. All colonies for these protocols will be monitored by this system, allowing constant communication with our staff and the ability to react quickly to any disasters or outages that affect our unit.